


Whiskey Nights

by i_am_still_bb



Series: Despite the Winter Winds [2]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #4--Prompt: He could blame the whiskey, if he wanted to.--Jim considers his attraction to Ross on a cold Moscow night.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/Ross Poldark
Series: Despite the Winter Winds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Whiskey Nights

**Moscow, 1962**

He could blame the whiskey, if he wanted to.

But the bottle had been almost empty when they had started drinking. All that was left was the bottle of vodka that Ross had brought with him when he first visited Jim’s embassy apartment.

He could blame the infrequent contact with his family in Michigan.

He could blame the bitter cold that seeped into his bones and never left.

He could blame the deep snow that left his socks and pants soaked and him shivering with his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his wool coat.

But that would not be fair to the whiskey, the slow post, or the long, cold nights---or to the tug he feels in his chest with Ross smiles at him.

“Another?”

Jim turns his head away from the window, its view of a frozen Moscow with brutal, ugly, concrete buildings, and his navel gazing, “Hmm?”

Ross raises the newly opened bottle and a glass.

“Sure.”

Ross fills the glasses very nearly to the brim. Then he flops down onto the couch next to Jim spilling some of the vodka on his own trousers, but he does not notice. He hands Jim’s glass over and, propping his feet up on the ottoman, slouches deeply into the couch. His grin is relaxed and happy.

Jim takes the glass. Before drinking any he sniffs the contents of his glass; just enough so that it does not burn as much.

No; it is not the whiskey or the winter.

If he was back home, it was summer, and he was sober, he would want to be right here.


End file.
